Bokutachi no Uta
Bokutachi no Uta is the second ending of the Zetsuen no Tempest anime series. It is sung by Tomohisa Sako. Lyrics Romaji kimi no utatta hanauta ga boku no hanauta to kasanatta yoku aru koto kamoshirenai kedo sorega okashikute mata waratta Sonna sasaina guuzen mo totemo ureshiku narunda yo datte kimi to boku wa dare yori mo tokubetsu datte omoitainda tokidoki fuan ni mo naru kara tsui mata sagashite shimaundayo me ni mienai ito no youna futari wo tsuyoku tsunagi au mono tatoe hoka no dare ga waratte mo boku wa tsuyoku shinjiteru kara ima mo zutto zutto negatte iruyo futari de iru mirai wo mae wo muite aruite yuku yo hitori kiri janai kara itsu no hi ka kimi to hora unmei datta nette issho ni waraeru to ii na futari de aruku kaeri michi futo miageta ookina sora chiisana bokura ga deaeta koto sore dake de sutekina koto dayo ne nanigenai kimi to no jikan mo atarimae no youna ashita mo kakegaenai mono nandatte kimi ga sou oshiete kuretanda donna ashita mo kimi ga ireba boku wa kitto susunde yukeru kimi to zutto zutto aruite yukou futari de iru mirai e mae wo muku yuuki wo kureruyo itsumo kimi no egao ga donna hi mo kitto bokura nara daijoubutte issho ni waraeru to ii na konna boku demo tsuyoku nareruyo tada kimi ga soba ni iru dakede dakara kimi ga kujikesouna toki wa boku ga soba ni itainda tatoe hoka no darega warattemo boku wa tsuyoku shinjiteru kara ima mo zutto zutto negatte iruyo futari de iru mirai wo mae wo muite aruite yuku yo hitori kiri janai kara itsuno hi ka kimi to hora unmei dattanette futari de warai nagara issho ni arukeru to ii na Kanji 君の歌った鼻歌が僕の鼻歌と重なった よくあることかもしれないけどそれがおかしくてまた笑った そんな些細な偶然もとても嬉しくなるんだよ だって君と僕は誰よりも特別だって思いたいんだ 時々不安にもなるからついまた探してしまうんだよ 目に見えない糸のような二人を強く繋ぎあうもの たとえ他の誰が笑っても僕は強く信じてるから 今もずっとずっと願っているよ二人でいる未来を 前を向いて歩いて行くよ一人きりじゃないから いつの日か君とほら運命だったねって 一緒に笑えるといいな 二人で歩く帰り道ふと見上げた大きな空 小さな僕らが出会えたことそれだけで素敵なことだよね 何気ない君との時間も当たり前のような明日も 掛け替えないものなんだって君がそう教えてくれたんだ どんな明日も君がいれば僕はきっと進んで行ける 君とずっとずっと歩いて行こう二人でいる未来へ 前を向く勇気をくれるよいつも君の笑顔が どんな日もきっと僕らなら大丈夫って 一緒に笑えるといいな こんな僕でも強くなれるよ、ただ君がそばにいるだけで だから君がくじけそうなときは僕がそばにいたいんだ たとえ他の誰が笑っても僕は強く信じてるから 今もずっとずっと願っているよ二人でいる未来を 前を向いて歩いて行くよ一人きりじゃないから いつの日か君とほら運命だったねって 二人で笑いながら一緒に歩けるといいな English You started humming right as I did it was something that happened often, but we still laughed Such occurrences may be trivial, but they still make me happy because I want to think that you and I are special Sometimes I get anxious and try to find the invisible bonds that bind us together Even if others may laugh, I strongly believe including now, I’m always, always wishing for future where we are together Look up front and walk, because you ain’t all alone “We'll be fine no matter what” It’s nice to laugh together Walking together on the way back home, I suddenly looked at the wide sky That our small beings were able to meet is itself a wonderful thing “Your casual time and the ordinary tomorrow are irreplaceable things” -is what you taught me No matter the tomorrow, if you are there I can surely go on Let’s always, always walk together to a future where we both are Your smile always gives me the courage to look up front No matter the day, if its us surely we’ll be okay It’s nice to laugh together Even I can become strong if you are just by my side That’s why, on times when you feel crushed I want to be by your side Even if others may laugh, I strongly believe including now, I’m always, always wishing for future where we are together Look up front and walk, because you ain’t all alone “One day you and I were destined” Walking together while laughing is nice Category:Anime Category:Music Category:Ending